Overlord Tank
The ZTZ-200 Overlord Tank is a T2 twin-barreled super-heavy tank employed by Red Army General Chen that can be upgraded to fill a myriad of different roles. Lore When the first Overlord rolled onto the battlefield in the last war, tank commanders around the world didn't know what to make of it. Now, after years of experience, they know very well what they face, but this fact has only made the Overlord more terrifying. A gigantic battle tank large enough to simply crush lesser opponents beneath its treads, the Overlord is armed with two 120mm guns and a turret large enough to fit a small building on top. Overlords have not changed significantly in their years of service, though some external changes have resulted in their deployment in a slightly different manner to previously. In particular, the re-equipping of Tank Hunters with their new flak cannons and deployment of Pyro Technicians have made bunkers a far more popular choice than before among commanders, the combination delivering highly efficient anti-aircraft support. The currently mothballed ZTZ200G Emperor Overlord's advanced sub-systems were implemented into the entire Overlord fleet after the Global War on Terror. Overlords bore the brunt of Chinese armored casualties in the last war, with foes concentrating on the mammoth vehicles to the exclusion of all else, and so China has decided to exercise tighter control over its remaining stocks; only decorated PLA generals like General Chen of the Red Army have direct authorization to deploy them. Official designation of Overlord after Nuclear Tanks upgrade is ZTZ-200H. Unit Description The Overlord is a highly versatile tank capable of fulfilling various roles on the battlefield, depending on the three mutually exclusive add-ons every Overlord can be individually upgraded with. Initially it is China's final answer to enemy armor. The two large bore cannons can devastate enemy vehicles and structures, and the Overlord also has the option of crushing lesser vehicles under its massive bulk. It is not affected by the Horde bonus, but nevertheless counts as one of the 5 or more vehicles required to trigger it. The Battle Bunker add-on adds a bunker to the Overlord's turret and increases its resilience by 10%. The Bunker can be garrisoned by up to five infantry. Garrisoning different infantry depending on the situation can give the Overlord an edge in the battlefield. Pyro Technicians give the Overlord anti-infantry and anti-garrison capabilities while Tank Hunters gives it AA capabilities and even more firepower against enemy armor. This add-on augments the Overlord's frontal assault capability. The Gattling Cannon add-on allows the Overlord to attack aerial targets and is particularly effective against enemy helicopters. It can also be effectively used to deal with enemy infantry. The Chain Guns upgrade increases the damage of the Gattling Cannon by 25%. The Speaker Tower add-on enables the Overlord to broadcast propaganda, healing infantry and repairing vehicles around it, including itself, as well as boosting the rate of fire of friendly units by 25%. This turns the Overlord in to an effective support unit and increases its survivability. The Subliminal Messaging upgrade increases the effectiveness of the propaganda by a full 100%. The Overlord also benefits from several other upgrades. The Depleted Uranium Shells upgrade increases the damage of its guns, boosting the Overlord's already impressive firepower. Additionally, the Nuclear Tanks upgrade increases its speed, making it surprisingly fast for a tank its size and making it easier to crush enemy infantry and vehicles, though this has the downside of making it explode violently upon destruction unless the Isotope Stability upgrade is also purchased. Tactics Overlord tank are excellent destroying light vehicles like Technicals, Humvees(whiteout upgrade TOW), Quad Cannons, among others, they are good destroying tanks and buildings. Counters Overlord tank doesnt have AA defence they are vulnerable to Hijackers and are weak dealing damage against Anti-Armor Infantry like RPG Conscripts, Tunnel Defenders, Panzerfaust Soldiers, Tank Hunters and Missile Defenders. Trivia *At 2019, a variant of the Overlord Tank, the ZTZ200G Emperor Tank entered service in parts of the Chinese PLA under the supervision of Ta Hun Kwai. Its advanced sub-systems were implemented into the entire Overlord fleet after the Global War on Terror whilst the actual Emperors were mothballed. Gallery OverlordUpgraded.PNG|All three variants of the Overlord Category:People's Republic of China Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles Category:PRC vehicles